


safe

by innersanctuaries



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: “Eddie?”Rolling over in bed, he found the one and only Richie Tozier closing his bedroom window, turning to Eddie with glossy eyes.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	safe

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing angst but lately it seems everything I write turns to fluff, or at least fluff with angst.
> 
> Song inspo is Dandelions by Ruth B

“Eddie?”

Rolling over in bed, he found the one and only Richie Tozier closing his bedroom window, turning to Eddie with glossy eyes. “Richie, it’s three in the morning, my mom will _kill_ me if she finds you here.” Eddie hopped out of bed and puttered around the room as he spoke, grabbing extra blankets and another pillow. Uncharacteristically quiet, Richie just stared at him like he had an extra head or three. Patting the edge of his bed, Eddie waved him over. “Come on, it’s cold.”

Silently, Richie slipped his shoes off, set his glasses down, slipping under the covers to curl up next to Eddie, burying his face in the smaller boy’s chest. It had become a habit of his, and Eddie didn’t have it in him to tell him off for it. Logically, Eddie knew it would be better if one of them slept on the floor, but none of the Losers appreciated sleeping by themselves anymore. Sure, he would bitch Richie out for coming by, but he would rather die than turn him away. 

It had been a solid five minutes and Richie still hadn’t said a word. Furrowing his brow, he looked down at mop of messy black curls against his chest, wondering why his shirt was starting to dampen. Only when Richie let out a broken noise did Eddie’s tired mind snap fully awake. “Rich? Richie, what’s wrong?”

“N-no,” Richie wouldn’t look at him, wouldn’t let Eddie tilt his head up just to see him. Why wouldn’t he let Eddie see him?

“No what? What happened?” 

“I had a nightmare,” He sounded so small that it made Eddie’s chest feel tight, and for a moment he wondered if he was developing a condition. 

“About...about It?” Based on the way he winced, Eddie was going to go out on a limb and say that he was completely correct. Putting his arms around Richie, he rubbed his back and hoped he was doing _something_ helpful.“It’s dead now, he can’t hurt you.”

“He wasn’t hurting me,” Richie wept into his shirt. “It was you. He- he _killed you_.”

That oh so familiar spike of fear pierced his heart, icy cold and painful. For a second, he was scared speechless, images of all the different kinds of dead he could be flitting through his head. Richie’s chest heaved with a despaired cry, one that made the fear fly right out of him. Instead, a spark of something different tugged at him, yelled at him to comfort his friend, the friend he loved a little too much. 

“Hey, I’m not dead. I’m fine, see?” 

“I never got to tell you, you died and you never knew!” Richie whispered, desperation in his voice. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Rich-”

One moment he was comforting his best friend, and the next he was being pulled down into a tearful kiss. He should have been surprised, but in that moment, all he could think was of how Richie’s lips really were just as soft as they looked. They really felt as amazing on his as he’d always imagined.

“There’s an R+E on the kissing bridge,” Richie breathed as soon as they pulled apart, leaving Eddie dazed, mind reeling. “It’s us. I carved it in there because I love you.”

“You what?” 

“I love you, like, a really gay love,” He looked terrified, eyes wider than they were even with those bottle cap glasses of his. “I had to tell you.”

Eddie took a moment to just stare at his best friend. Here was Richie Tozier, the smartest idiot he’d ever met. The one person he could always count on to be there for him. The one person he was pretty sure he loved more than anybody else on planet earth, even more than his own mommy. 

“That’s okay Richie. I love you too.”

“No, I _love-_ ”

“Yeah, I love you too. Like, a really gay love.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh_.”

It was quiet, so quiet after that. It was dark in the room, the only noise being the occasional hiccup from Richie, still recovering from crying. For a moment, they were the only two people in the whole wide world. The only thing that existed was him and Richie, laying there in bed, breathing regulating and eyes growing sleepy. 

“Please don’t ever leave me,” Richie whispered, pressing a kiss to each of Eddie’s hands.

“Richie, that thing’s never gonna kill any of us,” Kissing the top of Richie’s head, Eddie pulled him as close as possible. “Especially not me, I’ve got _you_ protecting me. Right?”

“Yeah. I’ll always protect you, Eds,” Richie mumbled, already falling asleep.

“And I’ll always protect you,” Eddie whispered before his heavy eyelids slid closed. “Always, Rich.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda love this, kinda hate it, kinda did this in like an hour so sorry if it's rushed lmao. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on instagram at archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at eddiesdeaddie if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
